Entourage
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: A princess, a band of outlawed lovers, a magical land, and a horrible law. What could happen? RoxasXNamine fluff with a some what outlined plot


**Hiya! :D Well, I have absolutely NO idea why in the world I wrote this**

**Namine~ I don't either**

**Demyx~ I kindda wish she hadn't**

**Random~ B-B-But Nami, you get to be a princess!**

**Namine~ But I don't WANT to be a princess!**

**Demyx~ What about me? *(pouts)***

**Random~ Aw, Demy, I love you, too! *(huggles)***

**Namine~ This better get interesting soon, or I'm out.**

**Demyx~ Random Romanticist 999 doesn't own, Namine, Luxord, Rikku, Larxene, or myself. Madame Fournier and Mousier Dupoint are her own creation.**

"Now presenting His Royal Highness, the King of Corhurst, Luxord Coeur, and His wife, the Queen of Corhurst, Rikku Coeur!" the courtier announced grandly amidst polite, scattered applause. Just inside a chamber just off the side of the courtyard, Namine sighed, and brushed off her dress. Her brother gave her a supportive grin, his mismatched eyes dulled with boredom as well, and straightened her tiara. "Now presenting the Royal Swan, Princess Larxene Coeur!" Namine watched as her older sister, eldest of the three, smirked and proudly stalked out to join their parents. _More like Royal Pain,_ she thought viciously. "The Royal Crown, heir to the throne, Prince Demyx Coeur!"

"That's my cue," her brother sighed before putting on his most "prince-y" beam, and nearly skipping out, leaving Namine alone.

"And the Royal Heart, Princess Namine Coeur!" Namine rolled her eyes, but stepped out, the startlingly bright evening summer sun, and heat not fazing her small, sweet, well-practiced smile. She curtseyed once, as practiced, to her mother and father, and stepped slowly, "but not so slowly that they think you don't want to be here, no ma'am!" as her tutor would have squeaked, to her own throne: smaller than the other four, but mercifully next to Demyx, and away from Larxene and her parents. She nodded in what she hoped was a regal manner to the nearly-empty yard, and sat. "The Royal Family!" the courtier flourished producing a loud, slightly less polite, applause.

Luxord sat there for a moment, soaking in the attention, a smirk on his stubbly face, and stood, causing all sounds to cease. "My good people," he boomed before nodding, "and, hopefully loyal friends, I have brought you all together to…" A strange humming filled Namine's ears as she began to tune out her father. She was idly following the flight pattern of a buzzing, black bug when she noticed Demyx's open palm facing her. Grinning, she reached over and put her hand in his.

**I'm bored**she signed, using a code the two of them had developed over the years.

**You could pay attention.**

**Now, why would I do that?**

**Well, it is pretty important for a princess to know what's going on in her country…**

Namine snorted, then tried to pass it off as a polite cough under the glare of Madame Fournier, Larxene's personal tutor. Psh. Demyx? Telling _her_ to pay attention? **At least I don't have to use note cards.**

**Oh… Low blow.**

She grinned. **I know. Besides, Mousier Dupoint always gives me a current events recap during his lessons. **

**True, but what about when you're queen? You know Larxene was kicked out of line. **

Namine nodded. It was true, after the Duke of Aldedge Event (of which they were never to speak), Larxene had been quietly removed from succession, passing her title on to Demyx, and taking Swan as her own. But why would Demyx bring that up? _He _was meant to rule, not her. **Yes, but aren't you taking over the throne?**

**Maybe not.**

Namine tried to get more information out of him, but he pulled back his hand, and childishly refused to look at her. _Fine,_ she huffed irritably,_ I didn't want to know _anyways.

"And now I pass the gauntlet to my son, Prince Demyx," Luxord said. Demyx shakily stood, and Namine gave his hand a encouraging squeeze when she caught it.

"As we all know," he stammered, hastily flipping through the stack of cards in his hand, "the kingdom of Corhurst is experiencing some er-some economic issues. I um- I mean _we_- think that the best course of er-action would be to uh…"

"What I think my brother is attempting to say," Namine suddenly interrupted, earning a nervously thankful glance from Demyx, and shocked, angry glares from her family and Madame Fournier. "Is that we, as a nation, need to," she paused to glance over Demyx's shoulder, "support our suffering economy. I know, as well as any of you, that the taxes in Corhurst are startlingly low compared to the rest of Southcrystal." She began to pace along the stage, emotion dripping out of her words, swaying even the most stubborn hearts. "This, among other reasons, could be a source of the problem. I, along with the rest of my family, and, I hope," she smiled sweetly, "all of you as well, think that the wisest, simplest, most success-wielding course of action would be to increase these amazingly low taxes, just slightly mind you, to a tiny 36%." She positively beamed out at the enraptured crowd, opening her small arms as wide as they would go, bringing nearly the whole group. "And, I sincerely hope that you, my loyal people, my good friends, and my clever _renards_, approve of the action that I, my brother, and my family have decided to undertake." There was a roaring applause, and she curtseyed deeply to the crowd before going back to her place.

Luxord merely stared in shock for a moment at the spot that his youngest, quietest child had occupied not a moment before, then shook himself, and stood. "Yes, thank you Namine," he said, acting as if it had been planned that way all along. "As she so wonderfully put…"

**Thanks. You really saved me out there,** Demyx signed to her as soon as Luxord got into his rant. Namine turned to him and smiled, receiving a heart-melting grin back.

**No problem. It was almost fun.**

Demyx looked at her as if she had grown a second head and third arm. **You thought that was fun? It's pure torture for me. Short-term memory loss sure can be a pain.**

Namine smiled again. **Don't worry, doll, I still love you. **She looked up, pretending to pay attention, and caught sight of two figures moving around in the back. She narrowed her eyes, watching as the first short, blonde male ducked over, nearly in half, his head moving back and forth, darted behind a pillar, and motioned to his partner. The second male tossed his bright red head back in a silent laugh at the blonde's actions, before walking towards him, standing straight. He got halfway between the two hiding spots, and looked up at the stage, and grinned, his pearly white teeth noticeably glinting even across the great distance. The blonde began to frantically motion to him, but he shook his head and looked back up to the stage, then uncouthly blew a kiss at her. Namine recoiled in horror at the brash action, and looked at Demyx to see if he noticed the two hooligans, and saw that he was nearly white in fearful shock. Namine tried to ask him who they were, but he shook his head slightly, and when she looked back, they were gone. She scowled, and continued to scan the courtyard, waiting for a glimpse of that blonde, spiky hair.

"Namine, _Namine!"_ Demyx suddenly hissed, nudging her with his booted foot. "Get _up!" _She started, and saw the rest of the family standing and giving her harsh glares. Blushing, she stood up quickly, a little too quickly mind you, and curtseyed, as she was suppose to, and gracefully as she could followed her family. As soon as they entered the side chamber they had been in previously, Luxord, Rikku and Madame Fournier turned to Namine and Demyx, disapproving scowls adorning all three of there faces, but the two of them had darted up the spiral staircase, giggling madly.

"That was _fantastic!_" Demyx crowed easily tossing the tiny girl into the air and catching her. "I still can't believe you actually did that! You are now officially my hero."

"De~myx!" Namine blushed, unused to such blatant praise. "I didn't really do anything! I just talked!"

"All the same you're-"

"In more trouble than you know how to deal with." Both teens froze, and turned to stare at the giant, looming, scowling figure of Madame Fournier, Larxene smirking haughtily at them behind her. "Princess Namine!" she barked. "To my left! Prince Demyx! To my right! And mark my words, by the next sunset I shall be speaking to your tutors personally." Namine nodded quickly, shaking slightly as she slowly made her way down the hall Madame Fournier had directed her, constantly throwing Demyx glances over her shoulder which were quickly met with similar looks from Demyx. Long after he had disappeared from her view, she found herself in her bed chambers, half a dozen smiling nurse maids standing there, simply waiting for her to voice her smallest desire.

"To bed," she said miserably.

"To right you are," all six women chimed in at once, and began stripping her.

"Aalis, have you ever wondered what's out there?" she asked the maid tying up her night gown.

"Me, milady? Well, I guess I never did. Born and raised in the castle, same as you. Why should I leave?"

"I don't know, I just want to have a _adventure_," Namine sighed dreamily, her thoughts strangely enough coming to rest on the blonde thief (Well, she assumed he was a thief. Why else would he be sneaking around?) from that evening.

Aalis tossed her head back in a laugh. "You hear that Elis? The princess wants an adventure!" Both women cackled together for a moment, much to Namine's supreme embarrassment, before the head nurse smacked them both over the backs of their heads.

"Aalis! Elis! Quiet, you two blithering idiots! Go join your sisters!"

"Sorry Mother Lydie. Sorry Princess," they chimed, before scuttling out of the room.

Mother Lydie turned to Namine with a small, warm smile on her face. "Now, what is all this talk about an adventure?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"I'm not sure I even know," Namine admitted, joining her. "I just wish Mother and Father would just let me leave _once._ I've never been outside the castle gates!"

Mother Lydie sighed, and pulled the girl into a hug. "Dear Heart, you don't really want to go out there. There's lots of horrible people out there, who would simply tear you apart given half the chance."

Namine looked up at her, eyes wide with fear. "Really?" she gasped.

"Mother knows best," Mother Lydie smiled, pulling her into one last hug before following her "daughters." "Good night, Princess," she called, then pulled the heavy door closed.

"Good night, Mother," Namine sighed. She lay there, staring miserably up her ceiling, trying with all her might to drift to sleep. "Gah!" she shouted suddenly, hopping out of bed, a strange fire lit in her eyes. "It's useless! I have to get _out_!" Chest heaving with determination, she stalked to her dresser, and grabbed her bed robe. She was hanging out the window when a wave of worry washed over her. "Oh, who am I kidding?" she huffed, sitting quickly on her butt, surely getting dirt all over it. "I could never make it in the real world." She glanced out her window once more with a pout on her face. Nothing new. A few late-night gardeners trimming her rose bush, the odd servant darting to and fro, nothing but their tasks on mind, Demyx trying to climb over the wall, the stable boys tending the- She froze. Demyx trying to climb over the wall? Her eyes again alight with adventure, she quickly, quietly hauled herself over the window sill, gasping onto the vine that crawled up the walls of the castle, and froze. Funny how something as silly as a deathly fear of heights could be forgotten at the wrong moment could scrap a plan. "C-Come on Nami," she coached herself. "You can do it, just take one step down- There you go! N-No, don't stop, you're doing great. Just keep doing- AH! DON'T randomly let go!" Fearfully she continued her trek downwards, letting out a quiet whoop of cheer when her slippered foot touched the uneven ground, and trotted off to where she had seen her brother.

"Demyx!" she hissed when she saw the blonde, sending him tumbling the two feet he had managed to scale.

"Namine!" he cheered when he stood up. "What are you doing out?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered looking him up and down. "Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!"

She grinned suddenly, and held up one finger. "Were you trying to get over the wall?"

Demyx's eyes widened. "Y-You promised never to use that against me!"

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!" A second finger.

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!" A third.

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!"

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!"

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!"

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!"

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

"No!"

"Were you trying to get over the wall?"

He froze, looking at the eight fingers his little sister was holding up. "N-N-N YES! OK? I was trying to get over the wall! Happy?"

She giggled at his outburst. "Why, yes I am!" She grinned happily at his pouting face. "So, are you going to meet a girl?" He shook his head. "Is it a _boy_?" she snickered, knowing the answer. Her laughter stopped when she saw his face flush deeply. "_Is_ it a boy?" she demanded harshly her eyes widening.

Demyx hung his head, but that didn't hide his shy nod. "His name is Axel." He lifted his head, and Namine couldn't help but notice a spark she had never seen before enter his eyes. "He's got long red hair, and bright green eyes and-" He blushed.

Namine smiled, she was happy that her brother found happiness, she really was, but she knew as well as he did. "Dem, that's illegal."

His happy expression froze, and melted, worry taking it's place. "I-I know, Nam. It's just I-"

"Demyx, you know what I have to do." He hung his head. Part of the law stated that any know homosexuals had to be turned in immediately. He couldn't expect his poor little sister to fight for him. He knew what was coming. "I have to go with you and meet him."

**So, how was that? *(bounces on toes nervously)***

**Namine~ It was terribly**

**Random~ *(sobs)***

**Demyx~ *(pats back)* Aw, I thought it was wonderful.**

**Random~ *(sniffles)* Thanks Demy. Anyways, you guys need to know that it'll be a while until I update.**

**Namine~ So I won't be made a fool of? *(hopeful look)***

**Random~ *(glares)* No, not until I finish Surprises and Three's the Charm.**

**Demyx~ So how long will that take?**

**Random~ Umm… Prolly about a month and a half to two months.**

**Namine~ Huzzah! So, all you readers out there please review and tell her how horrible this story is so she won't continue making me look ridiculous.**

**Demyx~ Or tell her you like it.**

**Random~ I like Demy's idea.**

**Demyx~ :D**


End file.
